pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenzi Goes to South Korea
The thirty-ninth episode of Season 37. Kenzi goes on a trip to South Korea, only to reunite with PSY. Doofenshmirtz makes memes. Phineas and Ferb watch gladiator movies with their dad. Episode Summary Kenzi is busy packing up some bags. She has Katherine over. Katherine wonders where she's going. Kenzi says she's going to South Korea with her family. Katherine wonders why. Kenzi just said her mom felt like going there. Meanwhile with Phineas and Ferb, they're going to the living room to watch 12 hours worth of gladiator movies with their dad. Lawrence is happy the boys can join him. Then, Lawrence asks if Perry wanted to join. Phineas doesn't know where he is. Perry is off to Doof's place. Monogram gives him his mission as he's jetpacking over there. Doofenshmirtz has spent the last couple days looking at funny pictures on the Internet. They're not sure why, but Carl thinks he finally has a good taste in pop culture. Monogram tells Carl that square dancing doesn't count as terrible taste. Perry lands in Doof's balcony, and he's trapped inside an invisible sandwich. It's nothing like the invisible cage or box. Doofenshmirtz presents the Meme-Inator. He's going to create his own evil memes for all the world to see. Back with Kenzi, Katherine is saying goodbye to her and her family at the airport. They board their plane, and Kenzi is forced to turn her iPod off due to takeoff. After about 18 hours with no iPod, they finally land in South Korea, where Kenzi spots a guy in sunglasses pretending to ride a horse. She recognizes him from when he came into town. It was PSY! Again! Kenzi wanted to go dance with him. Her dad said it was fine. Kenzi and PSY do the Gangnam Style down the streets of Seoul. Doofenshmirtz fires up the Meme-Inator and it zaps willy-nilly, which was actually intended for once. They show up on televisions, billboards, and in the theater, where That Darn Fiance is playing. Kenzi is still Gangnam Styling through the streets. Suddenly, a giant meme appears in front of them that says "Roger Doofenshmirtz as mayor? Ain't nobody got time for that!" Kenzi thinks this is the work of Doofenshmirtz. PSY wonders who Doofenshmirtz is. Perry eats his invisible sandwich, puts on a me gusta face, and starts destroying the Meme-Inator. After blowing up the Inator, Perry gets a troll face. Back in Korea, Kenzi wonders how long they'll be staying. Her parents say they're staying til the end of the season. Kenzi wondered what they meant by that. Back with the boys, their movie is covered up by a meme that says "Is Dr. Doofenshmirtz your leader, cuz dang!" Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence start booing and throwing popcorn at the TV. Songs *''Gangnam Style'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *PSY: "Do I want to know who Doofenshmirtz is?" *Kenzi: "No, no you don't," Ferb's Line "BOOO!" Whatcha Doin Kenzi Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Kenzi's parents break the fourth wall, saying they're staying in Korea til the season ends Continuity *Lawrence watches gladiator movies with the boys ("Greece Lightning") *Second time someone goes to South Korea ("Phineas and Isabella go to South Korea") *Perry has an invisible trap for a third time ("Don't Even Blink", "Picture This") *PSY makes an appearance ("They Call Him Sonic the Hedgehog") *Kenzi goes 18 hours without technology like how Candace did ("Where's Perry?") *Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz square dancing ("Mind Share") Allusions *Many different viral memes and pictures are referenced in this episode: **Ain't Nobody Got Time for That **Beaver baby meme **Me gusta face **Troll face **Invisible sandwich (Perry's trap) **Grumpy Cat **WeeGee **YouTube Poop **Brace yourselves meme Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37